Distractions
by Chasing.Twilight
Summary: Since he came, she's always distracted.


**AN: ** this is my first Twilight fanfiction in a while. I took a break from the fandom ... and I don't know what's happened to Twilight fanfiction, but now it's littered with all these all human fictions, stories where characters not even in the books are being used and stories set after Breaking Dawn. It saddens me! I prefer stories set in the books, and I loath all human stories. I'm on a mission to get us back to how we were!

This is set after Twilight, before New Moon, in that stretch of time we never saw. It's just a pointless little thing really. Enjoy!

**Summary**: These days, Bella is always distracted from the things she _should_ be doing ...

--

Distractions

It was late. Twilight had faded and dusk was fading, too. In the late hour, there was little movement in Forks. It was a small, sleepy town, not one of much consequence, especially compared to the bustle of Seattle, the nearest big city, or even the gentle rumble of Port Angeles. The over green landscape was damp, not an occurrence that was unpredicted. The only thing the darkness brought to Forks was the stars.

A gentle breeze blew through the streets, going unnoticed by most of the townspeople. The only human who felt its fingers was a tired brunette, resting against the window frame of her bedroom that looked out over the front yard. She was waiting anxiously for _his_ arrival.

A book lay open on her lap, her delicate, human frame perched awkwardly on the window sill. The window was thrown open beside her. Her eyes were drooping and the words on the page were muddling into one. Against her will, her "kitten like" persistence, as he described it, she was aware that she would soon be unable to evade sleep any longer. She should be sleeping, but she was distracted by him. Determination to be as strong as him spurred her on, but her human body groaned in opposition.

_Human_. She couldn't wait until she didn't have to take care of her human needs anymore. She wouldn't have to leave him alone while she slept; she wouldn't have to eat while he went without and she wouldn't have to be a constant source of pain to him. He loved her, but he wanted to _kill_ her. It was something she'd accepted very easily, her love for him too overpowering to make a small detail such as that very important to her, but she knew it agonized him.

Of course, he hadn't agreed to make her like him yet. But he would.

She was sure of it.

Her eyes finally fell and her body slumped against the window. The book slipped from her lap, onto the floor. Her father, asleep in the room across the hall, continued snoring, unaware that his daughter had only just fallen asleep, while waiting for her vampire boyfriend.

A rustle outside the window did not disturb her. He looked in, unable to climb through the window and spotted her. He smiled gently. She'd been waiting up for him again.

This was a habit he'd have to change – she was so tired these days.

Carefully, he climbed through the window and edged around her, jumping silently to the floor. A book lay next to his feet and he picked it up, glancing at the title. _Romeo and Juliet._

He chuckled silently. The tragic hero, Romeo, who made stupid decision after stupid decision … he would never do the same, never hurt Bella like that. _Why_ she was so fascinated with the story was beyond him.

He placed the book on the desk beside the window and moved back so he was beside her. He wrapped an arm around the underneath of her thighs and around the underside of her neck, lifting her easily, like a fireman saving a child from a burning blaze. She was wearing her pyjama shorts and one of his shirts. It was far too big for her but she insisted. He placed his head on in her hair and sniffed her. She smelt like heaven. He pressed his lips on her hair and smiled. Being back with her was like his still heart was beating again.

Her breath quickened and she began to mumble. She was incoherent, aside for the random "Edward …" comments that escaped her lips. He carried her to her bed and balanced her head on his shoulder. He pulled back her quilt and laid her down gently, stroking her hair off her face. He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt, dropping it beside the bed, before climbing in next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist as tight as he could without crushing her. She sighed contently, deep in sleep, and rolled over to face him. She leant against his rock hard chest and her head tucked itself in the crook of his neck. He pressed a kiss to her forehead again and she smiled gently. Edward closed his eyes and began to hum her lullaby.

- -

Bella stretched, her bleary eyes opening slowly. She was cold, but not in the usual, ice cold, shivering way she was used to and loved. She was just _cold_ and she didn't like it.

She sat up, looking around her blearily, her brow furrowed. She was sure she remembered falling asleep by the window. Or at least, that's where she had been last time she had been awake.

And where was he? That's what she had been waiting for. Her room was empty at first glance. Worry dropped like a lead in her stomach; he _always _came home to her when he had finished hunting. He knew she couldn't bear to be away from him for too long.

"Morning, love" he said suddenly, his arms sliding around her waist. She exhaled and leaned into him with a smile on her face. "Where were you?"

"Sorry" he murmured apologetically, nestling his face in her hair "your father was hovering."

"Oh" she sighed "I was worried."

He pressed his lips onto her cheek. "You think I'd leave you?"

"I'd hope not" she smiled. He laughed his melodic laugh and squeezed her tight.

"So where was Charlie off to?" Bella said, resting her head against his chest.

"Fishing" he said "He'll be gone all day."

Bella smiled and looked at him with big doe eyes. "Can we do something fun?!"

"Such as?" he looked down at her seriously, but there was amusement deep in his eyes.

"I -"she stopped short. "What day is it?"

"Sunday" he said automatically. She slapped her hand to her forehead and pulled out of his arms.

"What's wrong?" he said, and she could see the frustration in his face that even now, he couldn't read her mind.

"We have a project due tomorrow and I'm only halfway through it!" she said anxiously, biting her lip "how could I be so forgetful?"

He was beside her in lightening speed. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "You've been through a lot recently."

She pulled away, rubbing her eyes. "That's not going to help me pass this grade though, is it?!"

He pressed his lips together at her snappy retort, but pulled her back into his arms. "I'm sorry" she mumbled against his chest "I hate pressure!"

"I know" he murmured "you're only human. It's expected."

Her eyes narrowed. "You could always do something about that."

She looked up at him, smiling sweetly. He simply tightened his grip around her, throwing her over his shoulder, the same thing he'd done the first morning she'd woken up to him. She yelled up at him to put her down but he ignored her and placed her gently down on a chair in the kitchen. She crossed her arms, deciding to be angry with him.

"Bella" he said softly, pressing his lips to her throat "don't be mad at me."

She gulped and he smiled.

He dropped his kisses down her neck and then back up, before hovering around her lips. She turned her face away but he gently turned it back to face him.

"Don't be like that, Bella" he mumbled, brushing his lips against hers. She finally smiled and uncrossed her arms, grabbing his hands in hers. He pulled away and smiled.

"So, what's this project about?"

"You're in the class, Edward. You should know."

"Why? There's much more interesting things to focus my attention on these days …"

- -

"Bella" he murmured, his voice husky "let's do something else"

"I can't, Edward" she said, running a hand through her hair, frustrated. "I still have so much to do!"

"So don't do it. What's one zero going to do to you ..." his lips made their way to her neck, sucking gently, before kissing up and down. "Come on Bella ... "

She used all of her strength, physical and mental, to push him away. "No, Edward, I can't ..."

He sighed and sat back down beside her at the kitchen table. She was pouring over her project, scribbling at the speed of lightening. He had offered to help her but she had refused and now he was bored.

He played with a strand of hair on her neck, teasing it around his finger. She shivered involuntarily at his touch.

"Edward, stop it." she said firmly, flipping the page. A devilish grin spread over his face. He used both hands and picked up all of her hair, running his fingers through it slowly. He moved to stand behind her and kissed slowly from the bottom of her neck, up to below her ear. She gasped and sat up straight. He nipped at her ear, very gently, and heard her heartbeat quicken, racing even faster than it had already been. Her breath came in ragged outbursts and her palms were sweaty.

"Bella ..." he used all his skills, trying as much as possible to _dazzle_ her, like she said he always did. "Let's go see Alice ... Esme ... lets go to our meadow ..."

He moved his hands to her waist and moved his body so he was next to her. His mouth hovered over hers, always out of reach. She tried valiantly to ignore him, looking at her papers, until his mouth suddenly swept onto hers. He pushed her back in her seat, his kiss intense and more dangerous then she had ever experienced. She gasped wildly and tangled her fingers in his hair. He smiled, knowing he had got what he wanted, and slowly detangled himself from her.

"So" he said huskily, looking deep into her eyes "the meadow or the project?"

Breathing heavily, she shot him an evil glare. "You're too dangerous for your own good, Edward"

He smiled, picking her up as he had last night "the meadow it is."


End file.
